


Not Another Monday

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-01
Updated: 2000-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A close look at the shooting through the views of the people who were involved.





	Not Another Monday

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Not Another Monday

This is not my first fan fiction, but hopefully first published one. This has no spoilers, just good old imagination. It takes place where the season finale ends. Enjoy!

I do not own any of the following characters; they all belong to whoever is paying Mr.Sorkin and NBC.

"GUN!" Gina screamed. She ran quickly. Not quickly enough. CJ was pushed down. Sam too. It was all happening too quickly.

"Who's been hit?!" Now all she could see was Sam. 4 of him, blurrily around her. She was in shock, and she sub-consciously knew it. Her body was shaking, and she was pale.

"CJ! CJ! Keep your eyes open. You're in shock and you can't close your eyes. Now talk to me. How's your life coming up...CJ! Keep your eyes on me!"

*CJ was trying to keep her eyes open and she wasn't doing it too well. Sam was by her side, his arm bleeding from shattered glass that was all around him. Sam glanced around, at it seemed as if he looked forever. He saw Josh, laughing behind the fence, Toby, trying to get to his feet after being trampled, Leo, after being tackled by 3 SSA, and Charlie, face down, not moving at all.

BY Josh AND Toby*

"Josh?" Toby had seen him laughing and ran to him.

"You know, when you're on the out looking in, it's really funny! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Josh, are you okay?"

"Hell, I'm as good as I'll ever be..."

"Josh, I think you're in shock. Now just keep your eyes op- where's the blood coming from?!"

BY Sam AND CJ*

"CJ! CJ, listen, uh- what's up?"

"Sam, you know- h-how's Mallory? You know, I'm really tired so, can I j-just get some sleep? Thanks..."

"CJ, you need to stay awake! Uh- you know that new bill signing, what do you think of it? Uh- how's Danny..."

BY Leo AND ZOE*

"Charlie! Are you okay? Gina went to go check out something and Leo came by. Charlie?"

"Okay, okay."

Charlie was sitting head against the limo and was just blankly staring ahead, with Zoe looking at him as if He had 3 heads. Leo was just standing there, still a little bit shaken from the incident.

"Leo?"

"Yeah Zoe?"

"How's my Dad?"

"They took him back to the White House, and he's fine. Just a little scratches, but you know him he's probably asking..."

WHITE HOUSE*

"Where's Zoe! Is she okay?"

"Mr. President, we are looking into it, but we need to keep all lines open so that priority information about casualties can be heard."

"Priorities about my daughter? Is she hurt!"

"Mr. President, your daughter is fine. We're sketchy about the rest though."

"The rest? Who's been hit?"

BEHIND THE BARRICADES*

"Sir, you cannot pass. Do you have id?"

"Uh- yeah. White House Press, Danny.."

"Press can wait! All for a story! You think this is fun?"

Danny was thinking and wasn't waiting to hear the explanation the guard was giving, and was having horrible thoughts in his head about CJ. She can't be hurt. No, she's probably fine. Then how come I can't see her? She's probably helping the others, yeah, that's it. Where would the injured go? GWU is on the way. Maybe Georgetown? Yeah, they're going to go to George Washington University. I'll get there first and see if she's okay.

By CJ and Sam*

"Hello! Yeah, you! Can you get a doctor here?"

"Yes, sir. We're working on it."

"Been working on it for 20 minutes! Hurry it up please!"

Sam was thinking of what to do. Should he leave her and get help himself? No, he'll stay here. She saved his butt out there and she can't be left alone.

"CJ?"

"Josh, my friend? What's happening?"

"Hey, you know, you're the only one with a sense of humor in this town! Toby is such an *ss!"

"Right on! Sam won't let me go to sleep! What's that about?"

"Toby, finally...Josh in shock too? CJ won't get off my back for some sleep..."

"Sam, you know, she helped us during the flu, the only sensible thing is to help her. You know- Sam, you do know where that blood is coming from, right?"

"Yeah, my arm was cut up-"

"Not that blood! The blood around CJ... Oh my god!"

"Get me some paramedics!!!"

"I swear, Toby, I thought it was shock, you know I didn't get enough help...jesus, isn't there anyone to help us!! You know, my mom always told me, well, not really, we're all acting like a nervous hoolelia. WE should; no; yes, we should, I'm going to get some help the old fashioned way!"

"Sam! Get back Sam!"

Sam just ran and grabbed the nearest SSA, it was a young new recruit.

"Hey! My friend needs medical attention!! Hello?"

"Yes, sir, we're working on it,"

"No, you're not , now where are the doctors?"

"They're being cleared for entrance, sir. They should be out soon-"

"I don't care, I'm getting one now!"

Sam ran till he got to the barricades. He saw paramedics being asked questions and being cleared. He ran and got the four closest to him and told him the not so real truth.

"Uh- docs, I got the president aids and the major White House staff, you have to come and check on them."

"We need to check your arm out sir. How long has this been like this?"

"As long as you have been neglecting help to the injured! Now go help them!"

"Okay sir. Where are they?"

OVAL OFFICE

"Dad!"

Zoe ran in a embraced his father loving

  
The End 

  


End file.
